Memories Found and not to be discovered again
by lestatslilvampire
Summary: Lily doesn't get along with her parents. Voldemort strikes at her house.
1. Default Chapter

Memories Found and Not to Be Discovered Again by Asheley=1=The Dark Mark  
  
It all happened when I was 11. I woke up that morning to a beautiful day, in my opinion; others wouldn't' t like what I saw. It was a dark and morse morning, clouds everywhere and the occasional lightening flashing across the sky. I didn't want to get up that morning because my parents would be home today. My parents and I weren't exactly what you would call close; you see my parents are very perky and happy all the time and I'm the exact opposite. I'm always dark and gloomy, I despise all happy and perky things.  
  
I'm Lily Marie Evans, I have dark red hair, pale skin, and pierced eyebrows, ears, lip and tongue. I have dark emerald green eyes that change color with my mood, but they are usually dark green.I have a sister who is exactly the same as my parents, perky. In my parents eyes she is a 'Perfect Little Angel,' and they are disappointed in me, but guess what: I DON'T CARE. When I'm mad I can set things on fire and when I glare I can turn things into ice.  
  
I'm glad I'm leaving home tomorrow, if it ever comes.Last month I got my Hogwarts letter. When I received it that very same day I was forced to get my things for school. I couldn't stand it.I thought I was going to die from boredom. My parents were proud of me. I hated every minute of it. The ticket said to get on at platform 9 and 3/4. To my knowledge there was no such thing, but i didn't care where I had to get on, all I knew was that I had to get away from my parents.  
  
When I finally opened my eyes I saw a strange green glow and my door was open, but it was closed when I went to sleep. I got up and looked at the clock it read 5:00A.M. I cautiously opened the door. The same strange green light was emitting from my parents room. I walked into the hall and stuck to the shadows in case of an intruder. I was right, there was an intruder but he didn't hear me. He was muttering something about 'muggles' and 'mudbloods'.  
  
'Muggles? Mudbloods? What is he talking about?'  
  
I didn't know what to do. I just stood there as if my feet were glued to the floor.The intruder turned around. My heart was racing and growing louder. He just stood there listing and finally turned back to his work.   
  
' Didn't he see me ?' I thought not noticing that I was invisible and floating about three feet in the air.   
  
I had made up my decision, the only way to get him out of my house was to attach. I made a leap for him, but I never made it.  
  
  
Disclaimor: I own nobody you recognize. 


	2. Hogwarts

=2=Hogwarts   
The intruder apparated, but all I saw was him disappearing into thin air. I never could jump when I'm floating three feet in the air. I ended up gliding through the air like a ghost over to my parents' bed. They lay there still and cold even though they were under the covers of the warm bed. I knew I was to late when I got over their bed. It seems like I'm always late for things, class, announcements,birthdays, ect. Now this.   
'At least they didn't feel any pain' was the thought that was running through my mind at the time thought, though I didn't know for sure (who does?).  
I flew over to my dearest sister's room. I never want to go in there but I had to see the look on her face when I told her about Mum and Dad. I know I should be upset, but to me all my parents' were was just another young couple that like to boss people around and be kind to teens and so on. I shivered when I thought of them rewarding me one afternoon when I wasn't like this person I had become, I was more like Petunia.   
I flew into her room, and nearly vomited when I was in there. I landed a few feet from the door. The last time I was in this room was when I was 5. Over the years it never changed, though I wish it would have then my life would be a little less painful. The room was pink, of all colors Petunia had to like pink. It looked strange in there, though I couldn't put my finger on it. The same eerie green light still hung around, but I don't think that was what was making the room look so far away. I walked to her bed in three long strides and pulled back the curtains of her bed. There Petunia lay, like an angel, if you didn't know her, but when she is fully awake she isn't so angel like any more. I started to shake her lightly at first, when she groaned and turned over so her back was facing me, once again I started to shake her awake. After 10 minutes of shaking her she finally woke.  
"'bout time" I said aggravated with her.  
"What are you doing in here? I thought Mum and Dad said you were never to come in here" Petunia snapped.  
"Speaking of them I should tell you they aren't in this world any more" I replied icily.  
"What are you talking about? Mum and Dad are here" she said getting worried about her precious Mother and Father.  
"Oh, yeah, your not the one who just found them laying in there bed, dead. So that means we're orphans now " I said as a small smirk spreading across my face.  
"Your lying" Petunia said snapped."and what are you talking about?Us orphans? Your crazy."  
"If you don't believe me go look for yourself. I'm not going to stop you. Mum and Dad are dead, and I'm the only sane person in this house" I replied coldly enjoying the look of horror on her face. It was just something she had to deal with. Its part of life, people come and go, live and and die.  
"So Mum and Dad are dead? Right?" she said in a soft voice.  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last 20 minutes!" I said, my temper on the rise again.  
"Oh, I get it now, this is just some type of cruel trick to get me scared. Isn't it?!"she yelled.  
I just laughed. I glared at the bed, it turned to ice, and laughed some more when Petunia yelped as she slid off the bed. She got up and stood there eying me in her pink pajamas'.  
She took off to my parents' room, a minute later I heard her scream.  
She ran back into her room and yelled"YOU KILLED THEM!!!"  
"I did not" I replied icily.  
Petunia went into a tantrum yelling at me. In the background I heard the sound of a faint popping noise.  
"SHUT UP PETUNIA!!!!" I yelled at her so I could try to identify the noise.  
Amazingly she shut up.The doorbell rang. I ran to the stairs and stopped. I jumped off the railing into the living room and ran to the door. I opened it.  
There stood a man in his late 20's with jet black hair and eyes.  
"Is there a Miss Lillian Evans here?" the stranger asked.  
"I am Lily Evans" I replied, my eyes silver with curiosity.  
"Lily, Your parents were murdered for a reason, but why they were still remains a mystery to us"he said.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Harold Potter, Minister of Magic" He replied."Lily you are a very powerful witch and Voldemort is after you".  
Waiting a few moments for that to sink in.  
I asked a question that he wasn't prepared for ."Why are you bein' so nice to me ?"  
Only my parents knew that I was never was nice to anyone and wasn't used to people being nice back.  
"I'm being so nice to you because you need help and I'm here if you need me " he said simply.  
"Why am I alive and my parents aren't?" I asked because I could see Petunia hiding and knew she wanted to hear this."Why didn't he kill me and my sister too while he was at it?" I said letting my temper getting the better of me.  
"Voldemort want's you on his side and she was lucky " he said gently as if I actually cared.  
"Where will I stay?"   
"You will go to Hogwarts this morning and your sister will go to a friends house"Mr. Potter said casually as if this was normal."Get your things that you will need" he added.  
For once in my life I obeyed someone. I went up the stairs to my room so I could change in to some new clothes, opened up my trunk and put my accessories in, and went down stairs to where Mr. Potter was waiting patiently.  
'I never saw someone stand so stiff before. Maybe its me. Maybe its Voldemort. All Voldemort did was do me a favor.'  
"Have you ever traveled by Flo Powder before?"He asked.  
"No" I replied icily.  
"Take a pinch of this"he held out a small jar that contained white powder in it"and through it in the fire, step into it and yell 'Hogwarts'"He explained.  
He lit the fire place with his wand and held out the jar again. I took a little of it and threw it into the fire. It blazed green when the powder touched it. I cautiously stepped into the fire and was amazed by the feeling, warm and tingly. I opened my mouth to say the name when ash went into my mouth. I started to cough but I managed to spit out 'Hogwarts'. I started to spin and then suddenly stopped and fell forward into someone.  
"Hello, Miss Evans" said the old person who caught me.  
"Hello" I said unsure of this old man "Who are you?" I blurted out.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he said simply.  
"Uh, thanks for catching me" I said awkwardly.  
"Your welcome" He said.  
There was an awkward silence after that.  
"I'll have Professor McGonagall show you to your room. The sorting is tonight" said Professor Dumbledore breaking the silence that corrupted the room.  
A knock was heard from the door.  
"Come in" Professor Dumbledore said.  
A strict looking woman entered the room of what I thought was the old guy's office.  
"Professor McGonagall, please show Ms. Evans to her room," He said.  
"But , Albus what will Ms. Evans do while we are getting ready for the Shorting and the feast?"  
"I can take care of myself Professor, unlike some people" I said coldly.   
Truth be told I hated it when people talked about me as if I'm not even there.  
"Very well, Professor take Ms. Evans to her room,"He said to her and turned to me"Lillian, it would be best to change into your school robes"  
I knew what he was talking about. I was wearing black leather jeans and halter top. Of course I had my earrings and rings on. I was not about to change into some bulky stupid robes if my life depended on it.  
"Whatever" I said annoyed with every person in the world at the time.   
"Fallow me"Professor McGonagall said to me.  
I rolled my eyes, but I still followed.  
She lead me away from Professor Dumbledore's office. Down the corridors and up the stairs, just when I was getting tired we stopped in front of a portrait of a mermaid. She had a heart shaped face, tan skin, dirty blond hair and brown eyes.  
"Password?" She asked.  
"Water Lily" Professor McGonagall said to her.  
The portrait opened to let us in. She walked inside and I followed meekly. The room was pitch black, just the way I liked my room to be. A four poster bed was off in the corner and the in other was a chair.  
"The Sorting will start at 6:00 sharp. The feast will start shortly after the Sorting is finished"she said."and change into your robes"she added sternly.  
"Sure thing Professor" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
I did not get along with people who always bossed me around.  
The professor left me to wander the room and the rest of the castle. I started to pace around the room aimlessly for about a hour or so. I fell back on to the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
I had the same vivid dream that I was at my best friends house the same night when she was murdered.   
Danielle Rowen, my best friend,and I were talking when there was a crash from down stairs. I left to see what had made the crash. I found a broken window and Mr. and Mrs..Rowen lying on the floor dead. I heard a scream form up stairs. It was Danielle. Iran to the room where she was at. There in her blood read: YOUR NEXT MUDBLOOD!!  
Danielle had a look of horror on her face. I collapsed against the wall.   
I woke up in cold sweat and gasping for air. I looked on the wall the clock read 5:55.  
'Oh, crap. I got to go to the great hall' I left the room in a hurry still not awake. I ran around the castle not knowing where I was going and I finally found the Great Hall. I walked inside 10 minutes late and not noticing the stares I was getting from the male population.  
"Evans, Lillian" Professor McGonagall called.  
I walked up to where the stool was and put the hat on. I heard a voice in my ear.  
"I see. Very cunning, plenty of courage. You don't take crap from anyone do you?"  
'no' I answered.  
"Very smart, a lust to get revenge on the person who killed Danielle I see. But where to put you?"  
'Anywhere you like' I replied.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
The table to the far left clapped the loudest. I got up and stalked off to the Gryffindor table.I sat at the end and stared off into space not talking to anyone.   
"Potter, James"  
My ears perked up at the name.  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat shouted. An eruption of claps exploded from the table. Someone pushed me off the chair I was sitting on. Someone from behind helped me to me feet. I turned around to see who it was, James Potter was standing behind me. I glared at him and walked off to the room I had my things in.   
James stood there not believing his eyes there stood a beautiful girl glaring at him and she walked off to who knows where.  
Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face.  
"Anyone home??" he said.  
"Did you see her Sirius? Dark red hair and emerald green eyes that blazed with fire " James said dreamily.  
"Yeah, James, she's pretty ok?" Sirius said trying to get James' attention off a certain red headed girl."James the feast has started"  
To Sirius' relief he finally got James' attention, but he was still dazed.  
****  
Lily stopped in front of the portrait of the mermaid  
" Water Lily" I said.  
The portrait and stepped inside. Professor Dumbledore was already there waiting for me.  
"That was rude" he said.  
"I don't need any help getting off the floor" I snapped.  
"He was just being polite" Professor Dumbledore said"But that's not the point, Lillian"  
"Not the 'Lillian' again, might as well get this over with"I said annoyed.  
"Lily, you're stronger than any other muggleborn witch that has ever lived" He said.  
"So?" I said."What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Lily your a -"He started but was cut off by someone entering the room.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me" of course it was none other than James.  
"Oh it's you" I said disgusted with him, but I never knew why.  
"Yes, please sit down" he said "as I was saying, Lillian"  
I glared at the wall behind him, the wall magically turned to ice.  
"Next time I wont miss" I said angry.  
"Lily, James, both of you are magids"  
'What is he talking about?' I thought.  
"So what?" I snapped.  
"Like I said before you are stronger and have other powers than the other students here. You must understand this"  
"And what if I don't?" I snapped.  
"Do you like being difficult?" Dumbledore said.  
"No, I just go deeper into the conversation that expected" I said simply.  
"You will take lesson on how to control your powers in your free time every day"  
"EVERYDAY?" James cut in before I could say anything.  
"Everyday" Dumbledore said tiredly."Off to bed you go" he added.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Danielle Rowen and no one else.  
A/N: Thanks Roxy Angel for reviewing! r/r please!! 


End file.
